bbc_video_ukfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Who - The Robots of Death (VHS)
Doctor Who - The Robots of Death is a UK VHS released by BBC Enterprises Ltd on 7th April 1986, and 1st February 1988, and then it got re-released in 6th February 1995 by BBC Video. Description 1986 VHS and 1988 VHS The Doctor faces a horrific army of merciless machines in another exciting feature-length space adventure from the longest-running SF series in the world. On a desolate planet rich in metal ores a huge sandminer crawls over the barren wastes scraping the surface for lucanol, one of the most valuable substances in the Universe. The skeleton crew are served by their robot staff; efficient, expendable and totally obedient. Until now. One by one the human crew are brutally and mysteriously eliminated and suspicion shifts from the crew members themselves to the Doctor and Leela, who have accidentally landed on the planet. But, as the true enemy is revealed, the Doctor, Leela and the remains of the terrified crew find themselves prey to a horde of killer robots answerable only to an evil scientist determined to see them seize absolute power. 1995 VHS On a distant, barren planet, Storm Mine 4 trawls across bleak deserts and through fierce duststorms in search of rare and valuable metals. On board the Sandminer is a small skeleton crew, who alternate between indulgent relaxation and skilled mining work. The mundane, day-to-day duties of the mine are attended to by a much larger complement of servile robots. This is a society that is dependant on robots for all areas of life, the people comforted by the knowledge that the strictest safeguards are built into each and every robot's programming. So when one of the miner crew is murdered, suspicion falls on two new arrivals... The Doctor and Leela arrive on board, and are immediately accused of being the prime murder suspects. But the Doctor soon realises that perhaps the killer isn't human. More deaths occur - can he persuade the remaining crewmembers that the killer may be a robot? Originally transmitted 29th January - 19th February 1977. Credits Trailers and info Original 1986 release The Video Collection advert of "Stars upon stars upon stars" VHS titles in the UK which features... * Brief clips from various VHS titles that jump into shot one by one which are "Minder on the Orient Express" (George Cole and Dennis Waterman scenes), "Young at Heart" (Frank Sinatra scene), John Wayne as "The Quiet Man" (train carriage window scene), "Young at Heart" (Doris Day scene), "The Gay Divorcee" (Ginger Rogers and Fred Astaire dancing scene) "Mr. T." (live action sequence from the "Mr. T" cartoon show), a scene of Jasper Carrott's 1979 live stage show, Barry Manilow on stage from "Live At The Greek" and a football match. The brief scene of the Video Collection logo plays for one quick first second as comes... * A clip from the 1933 musical film of "Flying Down to Rio" starring Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers. * A clip from the 1951 action war movie of ""Flying Leathernecks" starring John Wayne. * A clip from the 1946 epic Western film of "Duel in the Sun" starring Gregory Peck and Jennifer Jones. * A clip from the 1960 romantic comedy film of "The Grass is Greener" starring Robert Mitchum and Cary Grant * A clip from the 1947 fantasy film of "Sinbad the Sailor" starring Douglas Fairbanks, Jr. The brief scene of the Video Collection logo plays for one second quick second as comes... * A number of clips from a selection of titles for younger viewers including, "He-Man", "Scooby Goes Hollywood" and "The Wind in the Willows". The brief scene of the Video Collection logo plays for one third quick second as comes... * A clip from 1985-1986 British TV crime drama of "Dempsey and Makepeace" * A clip from the 1985 British comedy/thriller TV film "Minder on the Orient Express" At the end of this advert The Video Collection logo plays for a long time whilst announcer announces that all these titles and many more are available in a collector's high street at one unbeatable price and he finally tells people to start their collection today. 1995 Re-release The Video Collection children's trailer from 1995 with clips from "Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie", "Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends", "Tots TV", "Rosie & Jim", "Brum", "Sooty & Co." and "The Wind in the Willows". Gallery Doctor Who - The Robots of Death (UK VHS 1986) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine Category:Doctor Who Category:VHS Category:BBC Video Star ident from 1980 to 1988 Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Sci-Fi Videos by BBC Category:1980's VHS Releases‏‎ Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:BBC ident from 1991 to 1997 Category:BBFC U Category:Children's Videos by BBC Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "Stars upon stars upon stars" advert from 1986 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1995 (announced by Sarah Greene) Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection - Mega Machines trailer from 1995 (Long version and Short version)